The Red Guy Kills Fosters
by Kriftonucci
Summary: Crackfic I wrote based on how cheesey Fosters would be if the red guy from cow and chicken governed the stories, some of you might even hate me for it!. Especially fans of the BubblesxMac pairing. Oneshot


The Red Guy Kills Fosters

* * *

Disclaimer:Howdy ya'll! My name is disclaimer, and I am here to warn you that even though this is a fanfic with characters used from an already original series, just want to tell you that the dude who made this fanfic never created any of the characters, nor does he take responsibility for anything that has to do with them. Okay? (Sigh) CAN I GO NOW! MY FAVORITE SHOW "LOST" IS ABOUT TO BEGIN ! 

"Go ahead, you're fired anyways" said a person who looked like the devil, but with a huge and completely exposed butt (and I'm not referring to Jennifer Lopez)

"I'm what!" yelled Disclaimer, as within seconds, he flew out a window.

"Hello everyone!" said the red dude at the crowd as he raised a hand and waved

"This story you are about to read has to do with Fosters of course. Otherwise it would have to do with SALAMI! But don't you worry your little noggins out. The salami train does not come to earth for another decade! (chuckles) ON WITH THE SHOW!"

Warner Brothers Pictures…

"NO NO NO! DON'T YOU M0000R F000RS KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT A GRIPPING STORY STARTER!" Yells the red dude.

The red guy then grabs a flamethrower, and (literally) flames the entire Warner Brothers crew.

"You're fired by the way!" The red guy yells, as the crew is thrown out the window.

Disclaimer: He fired you too, didn't he?

"Yup!" said the Warner Brothers

Disclaimer: Figures. Want to play the Wii?

"Sure, why not?" Replied the Warner Brothers.

"FOCUSING BACK TO WHERE I LEFT OFF!" Groaned the red guy impatiently

"The story takes place inside this huge mansion, where a caretaker by the name of Frances Foster is quietly sweeping the halls" started the red guy

* * *

"Phew! Finally! Now I can go to that concert I've been dying to go to!" said Frankie, when their's a knock at the door. 

"Humph! I wonder who that could be?" Said Frankie, as she put the broom aside. She opens the door.

"Hello, is this the Fosters residence?" Said a little blonde haired girl, who appeared to have no fingers

"Why, yes it is. Can I help you in any way little girl?" Asks Frankie.

"Yes, can you give this card I painstakingly made for four weeks to this kid named Mac?" Said the little girl as she handed Frankie a card that had a little heart on the front of it and said "Mac + Bubbles 4 ever"

"Sure, I'd be happy to give it to him." Replied Frankie.

"Thank you, that would mean so much to me since I'm almost, like, her girlfriend, so-"

"I'd be happy to give it to him WHEN THE SUN EXPLODES!!" Yells Frankie, as her voice morphs into a deeper and familiar tone

"What? How could you? I thought-" But before Bubbles could finish, she witnesses in horror as Frankie starts to split apart.

Soon, it is revealed that inside was actually the red guy in disguise. "One heck of a twist, wouldn't you say"

Bubbles says "Gasp, you're not that nice lady, your Him! I should've known you were all along behind this whole-"

"All right, first of all, I'm not "Him"! Just because the guy who plays as me also plays as the guy who's name rips off a Scandinavian band's name doesn't mean we're the same person!" Yells the red guy.

"Second-" says the red guy, as he tears off a part of his face, revealing to have had a velvet robot eye, in between metal skin.

"I am a red guy cyborg sent to annihilate you. Thanks to you, they've actually started running the Powerpuff girls back on the air. Only to have made most of the Fosters episodes crossovers between your show! But now that I'm here, I will be sure that time never reaches tomorrow"

"What? But why? Can't you people understand true love when you-" But before Bubbles could finish, the red guy took out the giant pencil he used in an episode of I Am Weasel once to erase everyone, and erases Bubbles out of existence.

"NOOOOOOO-" Cries Bubbles, as she turns into dust within moments.

Once that occurred, the red guy cyborg just stood, there for a second or two

Then he says "Come to think of it, my buns ARE made of steel!" and he knocks on his exposed posterior, and breaks his metal hand.

"Oh well, back to sweeping!" Said the red guy, as he puts back on his Frankie disguise, and resumes sweeping.

* * *

"I know, that was very selfish of me to have done that to that cute powerpuff character, BUT WHO GIVES A S00T ANYHOW? That would've made a worse pairing than the Ren/Stimpy pairing!" says the red guy. 

"Anyway, before I go on with this story, let me just make a brief announcement: ALL UR BASE R BELONG TO US!!! Nah, just kidding! On with the show!"

* * *

"Mac, you have change for the vending machine? I want to get a soda" asked Bloo 

"No Bloo, remember what you did the last time I gave you change to buy a soda?"

(Flashback)

"This is going to be the sweetest prank yet!" Said Bloo with a diet Dr. Pepper in his hand

"Bloo, I don't think this is such a nice idea" Replied Wilt.

"Trust me, he'll forget about it eventually" Said Bloo, as they tiptoed all the way to where Mac was dozed off from playing Twilight Princess so much.

As Mac continued to sleep, while lying on his stomach, Bloo came one step closer.

Once he got near enough, he snickered as he shook the Dr. Pepper and briskly tucked it into the seat of Mac's pants.

Once he did that, he quickly ran off out of the room with Wilt.

After making it out the door, Bloo snickered some more and counted " three, two, one"

SPLOOSH!

"AAUGH! BLOO !"

(Flashback over)

"……………Okay, maybe I might've spilled the soda on my way out but trust me on this!"

Mac folded his arms, and replied "Okay! But I'd better not catch you doing any trouble!"

Mac handed Bloo a dollar, then Bloo says "Thank you!"

Once he got the soda, he went inside the house.

"Now, where's Eduardo's nesquik? Oh, here it is!" Said Bloo as he took hold of a chocolate milk bottle.

"All we have to do, is pour some carbonated sucrose her, and presto!" Said Bloo as he finished emptying the nesquik bottle and filling it with soda.

(Later)

"Here's your soda, Erm! I mean chocolate milk, Ed" Said Bloo kindly as he handed Eduardo his chocolate milk, and ran for cover (if you know what I mean)

"Gracias Azure. First I must shake muy well before drinking." Said Eduardo as he shook the nesquik, and-

SPLOOSH!

"AAUGH! HIJO DE TU PINCHI MADRE!" Bellowed Eduardo (best you don't know what he said in Spanish)

"Bloo, you've outdone yourself yet again with-" But before he could finish, he stops to see cheese is blocking his path.

"Sigh Cheese, what part of "you-don't-live-here-,-go-home" do I have to spell for you?" Asks Bloo rhetorically

"You……you…..YOU!…." Said Cheese while hyperventilating slowly

"I did what? Cheese? Spit it out already! I want to-"

"YOU POURED MY CHOCOLATE MILK DOWN THE DRAIN!!!!" Yelled Cheese.

Bloo looked at Cheese very surprised, and backed away. Only to be stopped by Eduardo, who when he turned around was right behind him. Dripping wet from all the soda that came on him

"Venganza sera mine!" Said Eduardo, as he took hold of Bloo, and Cheese followed while yelling "YAAIY! I……LIKE!……REVENGE!"

Once Bloo was tied to the wall, he whined "What are you guys trying to do? You'd better not be trying to have your way with me!"

"Of course not, Bloo! Who you think we are? Homos?" said Eduardo.

"Then what the hell are you goin to do to me?" Yelled Bloo while struggling to get out.

"You bad blob! You listen….you listen….to Fergie!" Said Cheese hoping and pointing at Bloo, as Bloo glowered in distress.

"No…NO!…….NO PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THAT! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME LISTEN TO HER GAY SONGS! I'D RATHER LISTEN TO KORN!NOO!" Whined Bloo.

But it was too late. The headphones were already on his head, and that one person's voice came on:

**So delicious (It's hot, hot)**

**So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)**

**So delicious (they wanna taste of what I got)**

**I'm Fergalicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)**

"IT BURRRRRRRRRNS!!!!!" Said Bloo, before passing out.

__

Moral:

Heed not your friend's warnings

Or all of their words

And your ears will be burning

From gay music you've heard

* * *

"And so, that was our story. I hope you enjoyed it. Cause If you didn't, I'll go to your home AND TEAR YOUR TONSILS OUT! So enjoy you're life!" Said the red guy, as a scene where he walks across a high school football field comes to view. 

And as he walked slowly, he raises his right arm for some reason as though he was briefly trying to portray the statue of liberty.

Then the credits go on, and for some reason, so does the song "Don't You Forget About Me" by the Simple Minds

* * *

Disclaimer:I hate it when someone has to parody the ending of a good eighties movie! 

"You said it!" Said the Warner brothers, while a scene of them swinging the Wii controller stick as though it was a punching glove freezes, and the song "Eye Of The Tiger" by Violator goes on.

* * *

**BTW, if you wish to flame me (especially all you Mac/Bubbles pairing fans), be my guest. If you want me to make a sequel, I might be able to do something.**


End file.
